Percy, Annabeth Katherine?
by fairytalelover10104
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are happy until Annabeth meets someone else and falls for him. She cheats on Percy. Percy finds someone else, and now two decades later they meet each other again. But now Percy has a wife and a family, and Annabeth, who realized too late, she still loved Percy, wants him back. Will Percy take her back or stay with Katherine?
1. Percy and Annabeth

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan, and the Percy Jackson series. I do not own anything except for any new characters introduced in the story.**

**Authors Note: I would like to point out that this is not a PercyXAnnabeth story. They will be together in the first part of the story, but then Percy will be with another woman. But Annabeth will try to fight for her Percy.**

The rays of sunlight came thru the window as Annabeth woke up. As she got out of bed, she woke up the sleeping Percy Jackson who lay beside her. He opened his eyes, and felt himself hardening as he saw Annabeth, her round breast, smooth ass, and dry _cum_ on her. The more he looked at her, the more he remembered what had happened the night before.

_Percy and Annabeth were cuddling in bed, watching a movie in his room. During the year Paul had put a TV in his room since he tried hard at school. And now it was summer vacation, and they were leaving for camp Half-Blood, once they had spent some time with family. Sally had invited Annabeth to stay with them for a few days. It was windy outside, so windy that they could hear their window shaking, with the side of their house. Percy thought about his parents, they had gone out to dinner, because they decided to leave the two young lovers alone and give them some privacy. Sally trusted Percy, and especially Annabeth, and knew they wouldn't do anything she wouldn't want them to._

_Well, she's gonna get a surprise if she ever finds out!_


	2. Camp Half - Blood

A week had passed since Percy and Annabeth had stayed together at his place. Now it was time for them to go to Camp. The two had quickly packed their bags before and sunrise and snuck out just as the sun started to peak at the horizon. They didn't wanna wake Sally up – or she would swarm them with hugs and feed them till they vomit. After all, it was her way of showing her love. Percy was driving, and Annabeth was talking on the phone to Chiron, assuring him they would be there soon. As Percy looked at the road, his mind wandered off to the events of the week that had past – more importantly, every time he and Annabeth were having sex. Their first night together that week was Annabeth's first time. He loved her a lot, and was pleased with taking her virginity. It was not his first time though; he lost his virginity to a girl named Katherine, whom he met when he was in grade 6, and became his lover when he and Annabeth had a fight and broke up. He and Katherine always had a connection, although their love affair had quickly come to an end after he and Annabeth got back together. He didn't know why, but he could surely say the nights with Katherine had a meaning. He just didn't understand the meaning.

Before he knew it, he was parked outside the gates of Camp Half Blood. The Camp had done some renovations, putting a driveway and parking space in front. And the mortal and immortal parents of the demigods were aloud to see their children anytime they wanted. Walking through the camp, Percy saw how much the camp had changed, from when he was here for the first time to now, seven years later. The entrance of the camp was a large garden, filled with exotic flowers, mended by the children of Demeter. To the left was the Big House, and opposite of it was the cabins for the children of the Twelve Olympian gods. Behind it you could see more paths being created and more cabins for the children of the minor gods. Each cabin was in perfect symmetry to another, and was fenced out to ensure the privacy of the campers and to reduce competition. In between the cabins and the Big House was a wide path, kindly decorated with moderate sized stones that sparkled in the sunshine. Percy walked on the path slowly, observing the demigods, looking at the new faces that had appeared throughout the year. On his right he also saw the empty Mass Hall, lunch would be served soon. Next to that were multiple building, where the demigods were taught many subjects. Some of the subjects included Maths, English, Science Arts and Crafts, Greek and Roman mythology (which was compulsory along with Archery, Sword Fighting, Battle Strategies, and all things Greek). He walked till he got to the end of the path, and there he saw a magnificent field, ten times bigger than the one at the front entrance. There were many demigods that were practising their sword fighting skills. Beyond the field you could see a lake; the water was crystal clear, splashing about as young demigods, no older than six had their little water fight with their water guns and water balloons. At the far left of the field Percy could see the archery area. It was rather empty, and only a few were practising. Behind the archery area was the Armoury, which had been renovated and made even bigger to store more weapons, as Camp Half – Blood was growing in number every year. There was a path that went behind the armoury, which ended at the entrance to the Arena, which could not host up to seven thousand guests, and next to the arena was the amphitheatre, which was twice as large. To the far right of the field he could see the horse stables. It too had been renovated. It seemed like everything had to be renovated and made bigger as the camp grew. Chiron was even considering putting more bunks beds and rooms in the cabins to provide for new demigods. Percy walked across the beach to the lake. He could see that almost half the camp was playing on the multiple courts they had, situated in front of the lake. The courts were used for sports, and no doubt the most popular of all the games was volleyball. The Gym, which was behind the courts, was empty. All the campers were having fun enjoying the summer weather.

Percy soon started to walk back, and ended up in front of the Big House. He went in to see Chiron and Dionysus waiting for him. Annabeth was there too, and it looked like they were discussing some architectural designs. Chiron welcomed Percy with open arms, while Dionysus didn't look too pleased.

"Welcome back Percy. It feels good to have you here, now that you are also helping us run the camp." Chiron said.

"It feels good to be home too." Percy replied, a little bit of tiredness in his voice, which also got him a sarcastic laugh from Dionysus.

"Prissy Johnson, I hope you're not planning to stay here forever!" The God of Wine half shouted, while no one in that room bothered to reply back to him.

Soon Percy started heading back to his cabin. He was awfully tired and wanted to get some sleep, so he went into his room (Yes, due to the awesome renovations the cabins now had different rooms but there were still bunk beds at the front). He opened his bedroom door and smiled, looking at his double bed, study table, dresser, and TV, all this was for being a hero. He also had a bathroom connected to his room, with a spa tub, shower, toilet and basin. Yes, it definitely felt like home.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Please note:

- I am on Vacation, and have been for the past week. I will be back home on January 12th 2014, and will be further publishing the next chapters before February 2014, once I have done my draft.

- I am from New Zealand, and some things are said differently here then in countries (such as United States - as New Zealand is a European country) - so you may notice that some things in my story will be said differently, etc. I will try my best to go with the United States English but I may not always and I may use UK English too. For example: In New Zealand, if I were in 1st grade, it would be said as Year 1. Second grade would be Year two, etc. We do not have sophomore year either. In our school system we have Preschool/Kindergarten (Ages 2-5), and then Primary School (Ages 5-12 or Years/Grades 1-6), we then finish off with College (Ages 12/13 - 17/18 or Years/Grades 7-13), after this is University. In some schools in New Zealand Years/Grades 7/8 are known as Secondary Schools.

:)


End file.
